1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a testing apparatus and a method for testing an electronic system, and more specifically is related to a testing apparatus and a method for testing the connection of a 5-wire resistive touch panel of the electronic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of touch sensing technology are used in many different electronic products in recently years for their progressive in better quality and more convenient. A touch pad is implemented in various kinds of electronic products because it has advantages in size small, cost less, power low and life durable.
No matter what kinds of electronic products, they need to pass the standard functional test before being sold to customers. Please referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an electronic system with a 5-wire resistive touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic system with a touch panel comprises two portions which are a touch panel 12 and a control module 14 respectively. The touch panel 12 is used for receiving the pressing operation executed by a user and the control module 14 is used for detecting the pressing operation and further executing the corresponding function according to the detected result. The touch panel 12 includes two layers which are a lower layer panel 121 and an upper layer panel 123. The lower layer panel 121 is used for receiving the detecting signals and power related to the touch operation via terminals UL, LL, UR and LR. The upper layer 123 is used for detecting the pressing position on the touch panel pressed by the user, accordingly transmitting the detected signals to the control module 14 via WIPER terminal and then determining the corresponding operation according to the received signals by the control module 14 to generate a corresponding execution.
Therefore, when testing the function of the 5-wire resistive touch panel 12 of the electronic system, the user not only needs to test the touch panel 12 and the control module 14 respectively, but the connection between the touch panel 12 and the control module 14 is also an important item needed to be tested.
In general, the testing of the connection between the touch panel 12 and the control module 14 of the electronic system is executed in a manual manner. If the circuit inside the electronic system is connected according to a standard manner and there is no short circuit, open circuit or any other problem with the circuit, the control module 14 detects the corresponding signal which represents the connection is normal. If not, it represents that the connection is abnormal. When the electronic system passes the connection test, it also needs to pass other tests in sequence to make sure the quality of the electronic system before being sold.
In consideration of convenience and efficiency, the testing in manual manner costs a lot of human sources and time in testing the connection between the touch panel and the electronic system. It also has disadvantages in slow operation and cannot execute the testing operation automatically. Therefore, how to improve the testing manner of the touch panel of the electronic system and provides an automatic, fast, convenient and accurate manner to test the electronic system becomes an important topic for the manufacturer to produce the electronic system with the touch panel.